


Fragile Things

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: GTFO Burgess, Gen, waiting game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream waits for the spell to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Things

**Title:** Fragile Things  
**Day/Theme:** February 26 / things made of glass  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** Dream  
**Rating:** G

  
Dream watches the world through a bubble of glass. The world consists of: a dark room, in which the corners can barely be seen due to the magician's overblown sense of dramatics; guards, of which there are three, two to watch each other and the third to ostensibly watch the other two; three chairs, of which none are designed for comfort; a doorway, which his shadow has never darkened, and will never darken.

It is a world that is not given to imagination, and thus it is not his.

His realm consists of these things: a heart, which is now scattered; two gates, through which truth and lie pass; the trappings of dream and nightmare, which feel faint and reedy. Dream knows these things are true, but he has little wish to ponder them, behind this transparent bubble. If he could wring but one shred of hope from this dreary world beyond the bubble then he would drift over the world his own to watch the water engulf the shores of the distant skerries; he would tread the soft places and turn inwards towards the House of Mysteries and Fiddler's Green, which does not depend on shabby lighting for atmosphere.

But he does not have imagination and within this island of isolation behind the glass he can do nothing, for Dream of the Endless is not human and thus cannot make something out of nothing.

And yet...

Hope springs eternal, does it not?

It is the wont of humans to love and to fear and to despair and to die. It is the wont of humans to dream.

Dream waits within a glass bubble, and he waits for the world outside to break.

* * *

  
Title shamelessly ripped off from the book.


End file.
